The Trek To Crystal Palace
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Mario's thoughts as he travels to save the last Star Spirit. (Spoiler Warning for Paper Mario!)


The Trek To Crystal Palace

Author's Note: I was playing Paper Mario...and I got to this part yesterday....and it came upon me to write a bit of a fic dealing with it. Please Review!  
  
Warnings: Spoiler Warning! If you haven't got at least the last star spirit in Paper Mario, then don't read, unless you want to spoil a bit what you have to go through to get to the place where the last star spirit is held!  
  
Rating: G"Oh, hello there, Mario! My husband tells me you're looking for the Crystal Palace. What an exciting adventure! You're like a hero in a novel! Imagine that, being in a story..."  
  
"Yeah...imagine that..." I said, looking at the Mayor's wife dully. Wow, she did read too much... first it was blaming me for "murdering" her husband...and now she was all admiring me for going to Crystal Palace to save the last Star Spirit that Bowser trapped up there. Sometimes I wonder about these people in Mushroom Kingdom... These people....or....in this case....these....penguins...  
  
Bidding farewell to the penguin couple, I went out their door into the icy streets of Shiver City. There was snow all around me, and it looked like it never stopped falling from the sky. Someone had said to me awhile back that this city was at the end of the World. I had to wonder about that... I mean, if I went even farther north, would I just step off of the top of this World, falling forever in the darkness? Hm....it meant for interesting thinking...but I would ponder that later...right now I had to find a way to make it to the Crystal Palace.  
  
Finding the gate to the city, I pushed past the guard that was there, onto the road. This road hardly had any snow on it, even though more was falling from the sky every second...and looked like it was made out of cobblestones... well....blue, Looking around, I see snow banks, and great mountains to the distance on both sides....also many evergreen trees growing by the road that seemed to have many stars put on them, in addition to the snow which weighted the branches, making them creak and groan. It was all very beautiful, though....I wondered if Peach had ever been on this path. Eh....it was really cold here....probably not...  
  
I followed the road a bit further until I reached a place with a wall...and with six snowmen standing in front of it. The wall was very high, and looked as though it was made of ice. The snowmen, all had on bucket hats, scarves, a carrot for a nose, and coal for their eyes and nose....all except for two of them. One didn't have a scarf...and the other didn't have on a bucket...er...a hat.   
  
Pulling out my knapsack, I looked in. Admidst all of the mushrooms, and the jars of honey syrup, I pulled out the scarf and the bucket that the Mayor, and that Merle on Starborn Valley had given me. "Hmm...." I muttered, walking up to the snowmen that were..."without" and placing the scarf around one's neck, and the bucket on top of the other one's head. I wonder what this'll do....?  
  
Almost in an instant, they jumped, and moved, revealing a door in the wall! It looked as though it was cut through the ice...maybe it was a way to the Palace!   
  
Taking a deep breath, pulling my coat on a bit more snug because of the cold....I stepped through the door....ready for anything that might pounce on me as I entered....  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever...I wiped the sweat off of my brow. I had had to climb so many stairs, and fight so many creatures coming up that path! My party members all looked at me incredulously. Maybe they hadn't thought that they would've had to come up icy paths, steep climbs, and who knows what kind of monsters and enemies....but, at least they were here, and hadn't mutiny'd or whatever...  
  
"Alright....I suppose we go through this door...right?" I heard Goombario say, as he stood up, and looked at the door to the Palace.   
  
I heard a murmuring of agreeance, as I stood up as well, and everyone got ready. Even though we were tired...we still pressed on, openning the door, and going into the old Tribute to the Stars of Star Haven....we would see the Princess soon, if we could get through here, and get the last Star Spirit.... If not....then we would die trying.....The End 


End file.
